godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
MechaGodzilla
MechaGodzilla are a race of robotic clones design after Godzilla, unlike many other MechaGodzilla-types that where created by the humans, this type of MechaGodzilla was created by the alien race known as the Cryogs as part of an attempt to conquer Terra. Appearance Like other types of MechaGodzilla, this robot is designed after the very creature it was meant to battle: Godzilla. However unlike the human created MechaGodzillas, it is designed differently. It has short and stubby finger missiles with a metal piece with three bolts on the hand plate. It has a less defined and prominent shoulder frill. It has two orange buttons located on it body: One on chest and another above the groin. It has two circular pieces coming from the chest canon and underneath the chest cannon is bottom-half pentagon. The Cryog design has smooth grooves that runs along the back feet and its knee plates gets smaller as they go closer the back of its legs. The metal plates on the tail are smooth and run straight across and it also has a smooth and solid blade on its tail. On their left arm they red "MG" initials that stands for "Mecha Godzilla". On the other arm is sometimes a number for each individual MechaGodzilla drone. Personality Being robots, the MechaGodzilla's do not possess any sort of personality of their own and are programed to simply follow the orders given to them by their commanders. However, when a Simian-built MechaGodzilla was sent to fight off SpaceGodzilla, it did show some level of sentience, if only a little. History During the four years after Godzilla's supposed death, Cryog Commander Rhizon, under the gist as a Russian arms dealer and war monger named Cryogskie, created the MechaGodzilla's with the aid of the psychic twins Minnett and Mallory in order to seel them to every major country on Terra to destroy the Earth Kaiju and then turn them against the humans. Eventually, the Simians would also create their own MechaGodzilla's based off of the Cryogs' own. Synopsis Cryog's Revenge Arc In 2014, four years after Godzilla's supposed death. Commander Rhizon of the Cryog disguised himself as the Russian arms dealer and war monger Cryogskie and he created a mass-produced collection the newest model of MechaGodzilla. Appearing in a conference in Moscow, he displays his creation as a cheap alternative the mechas such as Kiryu, M.O.G.U.E.R.A and Jet Jaguar for countries without such protection from kaiju, and so shows his audience as test. The test model for this race of MechaGodzilla is placed in Alaska, disguise in a Fake Godzilla suit. Soon Anguirus erupts from the ground and sees the fake Godzilla and investigates. The robot soon destroys its fake skin and reveals its true mechanical form. MechaGodzilla is ordered to take down Anguirus and engages the spiked kaiju combat. MechaGodzilla overpowered Anguirus with a combination of his Optical Beam, Figure Missiles and Cross Attack Beam. MechaGodzilla manages to take down Anguirus, nearly killing him and the robot is called back to the base of operations. When Godzilla reappears in Boston, as US Senator asks the disguised Rhizon for aid from his MechaGodzilla units in taking down Godzilla. Soon 4 MechaGodzilla drones land in Boston to face Godzilla and they manage to overpower him a the robots battle their organic counterpart. While the group of MechaGodzilla are dealing with Godzilla, two more are sent to shoot down Kiryu who is carrying a still injured Anguirus to a Russian facility. Both robots shoot their human-made counter part and the wounded kaiju. Back in Boston, the 4 robots uses their force fields to deflect Godzilla's Atomic Breath and as they move closer, the forcefields burns Godzilla's skin. However they are pushed back when Godzilla uses his Nuclear Atomic Pulse and continues to battle the robots. The MechaGodzilla's are destroyed one by one by the King of the Monsters before he is captured by Mecha-King Ghidorah. Two more MechaGodzilla drones are at a robotics facility which has been converted into an arena by Rhizon. As Mecha-King Ghidorah arrives with Godzilla, the MechaGodzillas restrain Godzilla as he cyborg space dragon fires his Triple Laser Beam. One of the drones approaches the downed Godzilla but is knocked by the saurian tail into Mecha-King Ghidorah while Godzilla faces the other drone. As Godzilla begins to attack Mecha-King Ghidorah, both MechaGodzilla's knock Godzilla way from the cyborg. Both the robot drones and cyborg dragon continue their attack on Godzilla until Anguirus appears to aid Godzilla. One of the MechaGodzillas is destroyed by Anguiurs while the other is destroyed by Godzilla after which both earth monsters are victorious as Mecha-King Ghidorah retreats. Trlipod War Arc With his plans foiled and Mecha-King Ghidorah no longer his control, Rhizon and his crew manage to salvage the only two surviving MechaGodzillas, now aboard the Cryog ship. However, SpaceGodzilla arrives and attacks the ship. The drones a release to attack the alien kaiju but the machines become frozen in the vacuum of space and the half-brother of Godzilla destroys them both with ease. After the Trilopods and their queen Magita are defeated by Godzilla and several of Earth Monsters, a surviving MechaGodzilla drone is seen being repaired alongside Gigan, possibly recovered by what remains of the Cryog. Post-Trilopod War Arc In 2015, one year after the Trilopod War, another variant of the alien MechaGodzilla is created, this time created by the Simians on their moon base. Several months after the Simians had captured Titanosaurus, the moon base was attacked by SpaceGodzilla. After the crystalline saurian destroyed the simian war vechiles, the aliens sent out their only working MechaGodzilla unit. The robot's Finger Missiles are countered by SpaceGodzilla's telekinesis. The MechaGodzilla is impaled by SpaceGodzilla's tail and sent flying into the Simian base, killing the aliens as well as their human prisoner Tristan. Abilities Optical Laser: From its eyes, MechaGodzilla can fire a rainbow colored optical laser that can rival Godzilla's Atomic Breath in fire power. And thanks to its rotational head, it is able to fire this ray opponents that are behind it. Forcefield: By rotating its head at high speeds, MechaGodzilla is able to form a forcefield that surrounds its entire body. Not on can the force field deflect energy attacks but it can also harm the skin of any opponent that make contact with it. Cross Attack Beam: From hatch located on its chest, MechaGodzilla is capable of firing a jagged, orange thunder-bolt like beam at opponents. Flight: MechaGodzilla is capable of flight thanks to rockets in its feet that allow it to fly at high speeds. Missiles: MechaGodzilla is equip with missiles in different locations of its body such as its fingers, toes, in its mouth and even on its knees. Category:Characters Category:Space Kaiju Category:Mecha